


Remus Comforts Padfoot

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Sirius feels bad about not getting any letters or packages like the other students and transforms into Padfoot, Remus sets out to make him feel better, starting with a few kisses and ending with a bit of glittery revenge.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Remus Comforts Padfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“Here they come!” James cheered, clearing space on the table. He had learned quickly after first year not to have a full bowl of soup in front of him when the familiar coo of the owls echoed from outside.

“Great,” Sirius mumbled, not bothering to move his soup.

Saturday was mail day, which was James’ favorite day of the week. It was also Sirius’ least favorite day of the week. He insisted it was because he didn’t like the sound of the hundreds of owls swooping into the Great Hall above, but a hundred years ago, back when they were the newest members of Gryffindor, Sirius’ eyes glittered with hope any time he heard their wings.

The first owl flew in, an envelope in its talons, and then a second, and then dozens more, raining gifts and letters from the ceiling to awaiting students. A box landed roughly in James’ arms and a letter fluttered its way towards Remus. Sirius pretended not to notice.

But he couldn’t pretend he didn’t see the final letter of the day floating through the air, gently finding its place in Regulus’ hands at the Slytherin table across the hall.

And then Regulus was smiling. A terrible, blinding grin that blistered Sirius’ eyes and burned his chest.

“Woah, check it out! My parents got me new broom wax! We should try it out after breakfast, Pads–!” James shouted, unscrewing the cover of the canister to smell the rich lather, pausing abruptly when he noticed Sirius swinging his leg over the bench. “Hey, where are you going?”

Remus looked up from reading his letter, just in time to see Sirius staring wistfully at his brother, their eyes locked in a silent battle, guns drawn, the bullet chambers empty. Winning was impossible; losing wasn’t an option.

“Sirius?”

“I’m gonna get a sweater,” he said suddenly, tearing his gaze away. Sirius marched down the hall swiftly, arms plastered to his side as his legs jerked left and right.

“Maybe we should have dinner in bed on Saturdays,” James frowned.

Remus bit his cheek as he watched Sirius push open the tall doors, narrowing his eyes as he caught Sirius’ human body give way into a flush of black fur and four legs before the door even swung closed. “I’ll go.”

“You sure you don’t want help?”

“I’m sure. Save us some scones, though.”

James couldn’t help. He’d try his hardest to make Sirius smile, poking his cheeks or cracking a joke, suggesting they sneak down into the dungeon and lay a trap for the Slytherins before they came back from dinner, or promising a mug of stolen butterbeer after the professors went to bed.

But Remus knew Sirius. A fake smile wasn’t going to fix this, and butterbeer was only going to numb the pain, not soothe it. Even if he couldn’t quite understand the hurt racking Sirius’ body, infiltrating his brain and seeping into every chamber of his heart, Remus could listen and love him and hope that would be enough.

When Sirius wasn’t in the common room, Remus climbed the stairs and paused.

“I know you’re in here, Pads,” Remus called into the quiet bedroom. There was no sign of life, no lump behind the curtains, no monster in the closet, but they had done this game before, dancing in the shadows with a seemingly invisible partner. Remus rounded the far side of his bed and frowned. “I can see your tail.”

The black dog quickly pulled his tail underneath the safety of the bed, but then he sighed, letting all the oxygen seep from his lungs as he shimmied out from his hiding place. Jumping up on the bed, Padfoot glanced at Remus, tilting his head.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Padfoot blinked slowly, subdued, measured eyes staring back at him. To be fair, it was a stupid question.

Climbing into bed and leaning against the headboard, Remus held out his hand. “C’mon then.”

The black dog folded his legs and pressed against Remus’ side, resting his head in his lap. Padfoot closed his eyes as Remus scratched his ears, brushing long lines over his head and down the length of his back.

“I know it bothers you,” Remus murmured, “even when you say it doesn’t. I know it does. And I’m sorry I can’t make it better.”

Padfoot pressed his muzzle harder against Remus’ stomach, wishing he could bury himself in the warm fabric. Remus held him close, combing his fingers through the black hair.

“I just hope you know that they don’t deserve you. They could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve you. I don’t know how the universe works, but there must have been some kind of divine intervention when you decided to sit with me on the train our first year. I got so lucky that day, Sirius. So, so, lucky,” Remus said softly, pressing his lips delicately against his head. “I just want you to know that.”

Padfoot let a low whine slip through his jowls before his body quivered and the black fur receded, a gangly boy with disheveled hair and tear stained cheeks in his place.

“Come here, love,” Remus crooned, taking Sirius into his arms, holding his shoulders tightly as Sirius made a half-hearted attempt to stifle his sobs into Remus’ sweater. Gently rocking them back and forth, Remus drew slow circles between Sirius’ shoulders, peppering chaste kisses to his jaw, his neck, his collarbones, anything so he could feel a blossom of warmth against his frigid skin.

After a long while, once Sirius’ breathing had steadied and his cries were a collection of soft whimpers and hiccups, Sirius untangled their hands and fingers, leaning back just enough to catch Remus’ honeyed eyes in his.

“I love you,” Sirius whispered as Remus brushed away the tears clinging to his cheeks. “I love you so much. More than a bunch of stupid letters and boxes with owl shit on them. More than anything.”

Remus smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling away with one eyebrow cocked, a devious spark shooting lightning bolts through his veins. “I have a question. Have you ever heard of a glitter bomb?”

***

Two days, a hundred spells, and endless hours spent in the shower wasn’t enough to scrub all the glitter from Walburga’s body. There were sequins glimmering in her hair, shoved underneath her fingernails, stuck in the crevices between her teeth. She vowed not to leave her house until she destroyed the vile package once and for all.

The box sat on the table, beside a note scrawled with just five words, refusing to disappear no matter how many times she hexed the parchment or held it over a candle flame.

_From your glittering star, Sirius._


End file.
